In an airplane or other such vehicle for transporting passengers, onboard service systems that offer various kinds of service to the passengers are installed.
For example, the seats on an airplane, etc., may be provided with handsets, operation terminal devices, headphone devices, AV viewing systems, or the like. This offers passengers a wide range of services, such as telephone, movies, games, and connection to the Internet.
These handsets, operation terminal devices, headphone devices, and so forth are connected by cord to a connector or electronic device provided inside the seat.
For example, on an airplane, a handset may be housed in a cradle provided to the armrest of the seat. When a passenger lifts the handset from the cradle, a cord is pulled out from a cord reel device provided on the back of the cradle. Since the handset cord is thus connected to the cord reel device, the handset cannot be moved very far from the cradle.